


Сны в летнюю ночь

by fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Collage, Dreams, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020
Summary: Не захотев ехать домой после приёма, Тони решил заночевать у Стивена Стрэнджа.Ох и опасно напрашиваться в гости к малознакомому волшебнику!
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Сны в летнюю ночь




End file.
